1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose stand, and more particularly, a free standing hose stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hose supports and related apparatus have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 731,172, Issued on Jun. 16, 1903, to Garvey teaches a hose-holder including a standard, a reel, and a clamp pivoted to swing vertically and horizontally and provided with a hinged handle and a spring.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 807,184, Issued on Dec. 12, 1905, to Malnburg teaches a hose-support including a folding tripod, one leg thereof being tubular, a hose-coupling on the tubular leg, a short curved pipe having a rotary connection with the upper end of the tubular leg, a flexible nozzle-carrying pipe extended from the short pipe, arms pivoted to opposite sides of the short pipe and has portions extended along opposite sides of the flexible pipe and provided with outwardly extended handle members, and a collar on the flexible pipe with which the arms engage.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 836,864, Issued on Nov. 27, 1906, to Cole teaches a device including a standard having a head provided with legs, an anchor connected with one of the legs, a frame having a stud rotatably arranged in the head, apparatus for clamping the stud to the head, a shaft rotatably arranged in the free ends of the frame, and a clamp having extensions engaging the shaft. The clamp is adapted to removably support the nozzle of a fire-hose. A worm-wheel is carried by the shaft, and a housing forms the extension of the frame and surrounds the worm wheel and has a worm-shaft engaging the worm-wheel. The worm-shaft is adapted when actuated to rotate the worm gear and when released prevents rotation of the same, the shaft, and clamp.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,493, Issued on Jun. 19, 1928, to Adams teaches a hose stand including a tripod having a plurality of legs. The upper ends of the legs have eyes carried thereby. A ring is pivotally engaged in the eyes, a hook is supported by the ring, a hose carrier has a hanger for detachably engaging the hook, hooks are carried by the carrier for detachably engaging a hose, a hose, and clamps carried by the carrier for detachably engaging the nozzle of a hose.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,772, Issued on Feb. 2, 1943, to Karger teaches a garden hose stand including a standard having a flat a perforated part with cam surfaces, locking apparatus fixed to the part, clamp members for fitting at opposite sides of the flat part and so related to the flat part that the lower edges of the members are fulcrumed on the cam surfaces, and a screw fixed on one member and passing through the perforated part and through the companion member. The companion member has an intermediate segment part with spaced perforations for selectively engaging the locking apparatus, and a nut is threaded on the screw.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,600, Issued on Nov. 16, 1954, to Richey teaches a stand for supporting a lawn sprinkler in an elevated position, which includes circular C-shaped base having a bar extending across the same, parallel to a chord connecting the ends of the base and between the chord and the center of the base, and a pipe having its lower end provided with an angle pipe coupling for effecting connection with a water carrying hose. The pipe and coupling is supported by the bar. The pipe projects upwardly from the center of the base in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the base. At least three braces have their lower ends welded to the base at angularly spaced points and their upper ends are connected with the pipe serving to hold the pipe in a predetermined vertical position with respect to the plane of the base, wheel supporting brackets are attached to the ends of the base and project upwardly therefrom, and wheels are carried by the brackets for rotation about a common axis. The axis of rotation is positioned above the plane of the lower surface of the base a distance at least as great as the radius of the wheels whereby the base may rest with its entire undersurface in contact with a plane supporting surface.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,852, Issued on Aug. 8, 1967, to Sumida, et al. teaches a device to engage and hold a portion of a hose, which includes a yoke to engage the portion of the hose, and a base structure supporting the yoke. The yoke has two spaced projections extending therefrom in the same lateral direction with surfaces to engage the one side of the portion of the hose. The yoke further has a third projection extending in the same lateral direction with a surface to engage the other side of the portion of the hose. The third projection is between the first two projections with the surface of the third projection spaced from a line defined by the surfaces of the two projections. The surface of the third projection is spaced from the line by less than the outside diameter of the hose to cause the portion of the hose to bow with the hose resiliently opposing the bowing.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,754, Issued on Jun. 4, 1968, to Morrison teaches a hose coupling support and disconnect mechanism for housing couplings having male and female coupling halves retained coupled by displaceable balls engaged with the male half by a spring-biased sleeve for reciprocation of the female half. The mechanism includes a clamp for engaging the sleeve so that overload pull on the hose connected with the male half will separate the coupling. The coupling is supported on a vertical pivot to permit the coupling to swing as required and a lever is mounted on a horizontal pivot extending transversely of the coupling to engage the female half and displace it relative to the sleeve to facilitate uncoupling the male half. The lever is provided with a bifurcated coupling-engaging portion and an operating portion extending above the coupling sleeve at an acute angle to the axis of the coupling female half.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,036, issued on Jun. 4, 1985, to Howell, Jr., et al. teaches a knock-down support structure for a lawn sprinkler head, which includes a standpipe whose upper end is connected to the sprinkler head and whose lower end is connected to a garden hose, and a tripod stand supporting the standpipe. The stand includes separable legs secured by fasteners that also engage supporting brackets on the standpipe.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2012/0286075, Published on Nov. 15, 2012, to Brueske teaches a telescoping tripod sprinkler cart including a tripod junction unit, a plurality of support members, a sprinkler support assembly, and a telescoping assembly. In some preferred embodiments, the telescoping tripod sprinkler cart also includes a carriage assembly to enable the portability of the telescoping tripod sprinkler cart.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for hose supports and related apparatus have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.